Deadpool
Deadpool is an anti-hero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The New Mutants #98 (February 1991), the character is a mercenary with the ability to regenerate from all manner of injuries. Deadpool is often depicted as fully aware that he is fictional, often breaking the fourth wall to communicate with the audience, and has become one of Marvel's most popular characters. Added in the Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.3, Deadpool's costume can be accessed and worn by the player. Whilst doing so, they will be given access to powers, abilities and weapons. Backstory Deadpool's true identity is Wade Wilson, a former Special Forces soldier turned mercenary. Growing up in Saskatchewan, Canada, he was rebellious and disregarded all forms of authority, including from his own parents. After his father was killed by accidently killed by a friend, he decided to leave the town and signed up for the army. During his time there, he became well known for his fighting ability and authority issues, the latter of which resulted his dishonourable discharge from the organization. Some time after this, Wade diagnosed with incurable cancer, leading to him seeking a variety of treatments. This brought him into contact with Dr Emrys Killebrew and the Weapon X taskforce, who were seeking to replicate Wolverine's regenerative powers. Convinced to undergo the procedures, Wade's cancer instead to take over his entire body, disfiguring him and driving him insane. Placed in a prison for other failures, Wade began seeking ways to commit suicide and was eventually selected for execution after continually the head guard, Ajax. After the latter heart ripped out, his powers finally emerged and he regenerated lost organ. Following this, Wade lead a revolt to escape the prison, killing many guards, prisoners and employees there. Deciding that he would become both a crime fighting vigilante and mercenary, Wade decide to take the name Deadpool after the betting system, along with out of the irony that his powers made it impossible for him die. Deadpool would mainly be tasked in eliminating criminals and would-be supervillains, which brought him in league or conflict with superheroes like the X-Men, Spider-Man and the Avengers. He also joined a variety of teams and organizations, including S.H.I.E.L.D., X-Force and the Deadpool Corps (which he founded himself). In the Mod Deadpool has been in the mod since version 1.3. 4.0 - 4.3.12 Deadpool is available in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, with his costume available via crafting in the Hero Maker. Whilst worn, the player will be given Speed 4, Strength 3, Acrobatics 1 and Regeneration 10. Deadpool can also equip various weapons, including his katana (Weapon Equip Key) and pistol (Suit Ability 3 Key to equip, hold right click and Suit Ability 2 Key to shoot). Deadpool also has technology which allows him to teleport (Suit Ability 1 Key), use grenades and can double jump. He also immune to poison, wither, psychic attacks and fall damage. Crafting To craft Deadpool in 4.0-3.12, you will need: *10 Red Cloth *2 White Cloth *9 Nether Brick Blocks *2 Black-Iron Blocks *A Mutant Gene Deadpool Mask Recipe.png|Deadpool's Mask Recipe Deadpool Chestpiece Recipe.png|Deadpool's Chestpiece Recipe Deadpool Leggings Recipe.png|Deadpool's Leggings Recipe Deadpool Boots Recipe.png|Deadpool's Boots Recipe 5.0 (Alpha) Deadpool is also available in the abandoned 5.0's alpha stages. His costume can now be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and, whilst worn by the player, gives the Health 28, Attack Damage 11, Acrobatics 3, and Regeneration 5. Deadpool can also equip his katana (Weapon Equip Key) and pistol (Suit Ability 2 Key), which he can use in combat. He can also throw grenades (Suit Ability 5 Key) and teleport (Suit Ability 3 Key). Deadpool is also immune to poison, wither and nausea, and can negate fall damage. Crafting To craft Deadpool's costume in 5.0, you will need: *14 Red Fabric *5 Rubies *4 Black-Iron Blocks *3 Mutant Genes Deadpool Mask Recipe (5.0).png|Deadpool's Mask Recipe Deadpool Chestpiece Recipe (5.0).png|Deadpool's Chestpiece Recipe Deadpool Leggings Recipe (5.0).png|Deadpool's Leggings Recipe Deadpool Boots Recipe (5.0).png|Deadpool's Boots Recipe 6.0 Deadpool is also available in version 6.0, now merged with the Legends Mod. His suit can be obtained by trading 48,000 tokens in the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will gain Health 20, Strength 15, Speed 4 whilst sprinting, Acrobatics 3 and Fortitude 8. Deadpool also granted Mental Defense 3, Stealth, Regeneration 5, and immunities to Poison, Nausea, Hunger and Wither. Deadpool can also summon his katanas (Equip Key), which will increase his Strength to 18 and allow him to perform a Katana Blitz (Ability 1 Key). He can also can access his pistols (Ability 4 Key to equip, hold right-click and Ability 2 Key to shoot). Deadpool can also accelerate his healing factor (Ability 3 Key), throw grenades (Ability 5 Key) and teleport (Utility Key). His special ability, "Power Within", will equip him with his Super Ultra-Powerful Chimichanga, making the player invulnerable and inflict damage upon impact with nearby entities (Special Key). However, Deadpool will be vulnerable to suffocation and drowning, and Carbonadium based attacks. He also suffers from the fear of cows, Bovinophobia, which will depower him until he is out of their range. Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Mutants Category:Avengers Category:X-Men